1. Field of the Invention
A shallow water anchor to selectively anchor a water craft in a shallow body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing from a boat or other water craft in shallow water is common where there are extensive shallow, grassy-bottomed areas known as “flats”. Conventional anchors and poles forced into the bottom are used to secure the boat in place.
Danforth or spud types used by flats fishermen has several shortcomings. Often the boat's position is not firmly fixed allowing the boat to drift at the end of the anchor line. In addition both setting and retrieving an anchor, the anchor's flukes tear sea grass from the bottom causing significant ecological damage. In addition, when the anchor is retrieved, mud and sea grass from the anchor often foul the inside of the boat.
Poles are often used to propel a boat through flats when attempting to approach fish without the sound of an engine. In some cases, the fisherman may provide some sort of pole-retaining hardware such as a vertically disposed pipe having two open ends and a diameter substantially greater than that of the pole may be fastened to the boat hull to hold the boat to the pole after the pole is thrust more or less vertically into the bottom. Such arrangements fix the position of the boat more securely and cause substantially less damage to sea grass beds than does anchoring. This approach is not widely used, as poling is slow and laborious, and the great majority of flats fishermen do not carry or use poles.
US 2013/0036961 discloses a shallow water anchoring device that attaches to the outside hull of a boat. The device drives a sharpened rod into the floor of the body of water. The device uses an electric motor to drive the driving wheel that drives the rod into the floor. The rod is housed within a tube that connects to the housing of the driving wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,092,011 shows an anchoring device for watercraft comprising an extensible spud including a plurality of multiplicity of telescopically sections adapted for slidable movement through a well operating means including a rotatable pinion and means in connection with the spud including a longitudinally extending rack adapted to engage the pinion to move the spud through the spud well.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,662 relates to a motorized push pole device having a standard mounted to a raised poling platform on a boat. A housing is mounted to the standard removably clamp around a push pole. A drive wheel is mounted under the housing in contact with the push pole to rotate in a first direction causing push pole to move in an extendable motion and to rotate in the opposite direction causing push pole to move in a retractable motion. An electrical switch is connected to a motor for controlling operation of the motor for rotating the drive wheel. The motor includes a rotating motor shaft terminating in a worm gear. The drive wheel further comprising a cog wheel for engaging the worm gear of the motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,921,794 describes a rod-shaped anchor and collar to slidably receive the anchor. A drive mechanisms selectively raises and lowers the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 16,704 discloses a device for pushing boats through the water comprising a pole or rod and piston combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,047 relates to an anchor comprising a first part engageable within an anchoring medium ground along an insertion axis; a second part to which loads are attached; and linking means interconnecting the first and second parts while permitting displacement of the second part relating to the insertion axis so that when a load is applied to the second part after the first part has been inserted into the anchoring medium the second part can alter position without moving the first part thus reducing the effective loading on the first part.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,064 teaches a land anchor comprising a hammer element that permits the anchor to be driven into the soil including a stabilizing assembly that increases the anchoring force of the anchor for loose soils. The stabilizing assembly includes a wing section that is expanded from a stored, ground-entering configuration to a ground-gripping configuration by operation of a screw extending within a central rod of the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,401 is an additional example of the prior art.
While various elements, in part, similar to some components of the instant invention are known, the combination of structural elements are neither thought nor suggested.